


A Man Besotted

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the prompt, <i>'In the Doghouse'</i> for the 4th prompt of Ship Wars over at LJ comm st_respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** my own fabulous COO, LJ user abigail89. Thanks so much, hon!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and universe belong to Roddenberry, and probably Paramount. I am only borrowing the characters and universe so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort.

“Permission to come aboard, Admiral?”

Jim turned, his gaze flitting over the dimly lit, half finished bridge. He smiled at Spock and beckoned him forward. “As though you need to ask, Spock. And it’s Jim.”

“Indeed.” Spock lifted an eyebrow and Jim chuckled.

“It’s good to see you, _Captain._ ” Jim emphasized the word, pushing back. “I did not expect you. No one else could make it, except Scotty, who’s even now haunting engineering, swearing one moment, sighing blissfully the next.”

Spock lifted one eyebrow. “Nyota was most… insistent.”

Jim’s lip curled up. “Oh?”

“Amanda is… profoundly illogical…”

Jim laughed. “Logic and teenager is an oxymoron, Spock. Every one of these gray hairs is from Jo-Jo’s teens. And Bones claimed, at least in front of Joanna, that all of his were her fault as well.”

“Will Doctor McCoy be joining us?” Spock asked.

“He’s…,” Jim shook his head. “He won’t be signing on. He’s teaching. Not giving it up.” Jim’s voice grew soft and he turned away.

“I see. You are in the dog house then?”

Jim laughed but his eyes remained shadowed. “You know what that means?”

“I have been bonded to Nyota for eighteen years, Admiral… Jim. I have spent more than my share of nights on the sofa.”

Jim nodded sympathetically. “Sleeping on the sofa’s better than sleeping under my desk.”

“It is one of the reasons I am here. Nyota felt that Amanda and I could use some… ‘distance’ was the word she used.”

Jim had drifted off. All he could think about was Bones. He wasn’t merely in the dog house this time. He’d been there, done that. This was something on an entirely different scale.

 _‘You promised. Dammit, Jim. You **promised**.’_

Four weeks and all he could think of was Bones’ face, his last words. How such soft words could carry such weight.

 _‘Not watching you do this. Sure as hell not helping you, Jim. Hope you find what you’re looking for.’_

“Admiral?” Spock’s voice pulled him back. “Jim?”

Jim blinked at Spock and shook his head to dispel his melancholy thoughts. He clapped him on the shoulder as he strode to the turbolift. “Come on. Let me show you around.”

They navigated the new corridors and decks until at last they stood in engineering, the vast space empty and cold without the warm hum of the engines, but Jim was all smiles as his gaze slid over the very heart of the _Enterprise._ “Now that the Organian Treaty is in jeopardy, they’ll let me have her, Spock. She’ll be more beautiful than ever… and _mine_.”

“Fascinating.”

Jim turned to see what Spock was looking at. “What? The new warp design?”

Spock merely cocked his head, standing with his hands behind his back. “No. I was noting your behavior, the increase in your pulse and respiration, the widening of your pupils, and the flush in your cheeks.”

Jim frowned in confusion. “Me?”

“You are a man besotted, Admiral.”

“What?!”

“Your physical reactions quite clearly demonstrate a level of arousal normally indicative of a man in love.”

Jim blinked.

Spock continued. “With the _Enterprise_. I should have noted this years ago. It appears that I have made an incorrect assumption about your relationship with Doctor McCoy. Forgive me.”

“Incorrect… Spock, what the fuck? And what does this have to do with Bones?” His voice had risen and it cracked ever so slightly. Spock’s words were too close to Bones’ during their last ‘discussion’.

“The _Enterprise_ is your first love and the doctor is tired of being second, is that correct?”

Jim’s eyes narrowed and his lips thinned to a tight line. “Did Bones put you up to this? Damnit, Spock! I don’t need you going off on me, too!”

“Doctor McCoy conversed with Nyota, but that had nothing to do with my being here.” Spock placed a gentle hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I was concerned for you, my friend. I was surprised by your call and needed to see for myself.” He met Jim’s scowling blue gaze with one filled with concern. “Jim, I am only here for a few days. I am quite content with my life. It would be illogical to join you and miss time with my children.”

Jim deflated. He was not angry at Spock, any more than he was angry at Bones. The only person he was angry with was himself. “I wish it were so easy for me, Spock.” He gazed longingly around engineering once again. “I am not myself when I am not on the bridge.”

“You may not be Captain Kirk when not in command of a Starship, but surely you can learn to be Admiral Kirk? I suspect the doctor would be willing and able to help you through the transition.”

“I don’t know, Spock.” He stared, his eyes focused somewhere in the distance. He turned back and gave Spock a tight smile. “Let me think about it. In the meantime, let’s find Scotty. We still owe you from the last poker game.”

~~~*~~~

Even Scotty had thought he was being an ass, and had the good sense to tell him to his face. Jim was lucky he had such good friends.

He keyed in the code to their apartment and stepped inside, dropping his bag to the floor. “Bones! I’m home!” Three steps into the room and he knew that Bones was not there, but it was worse than that. Bones’ things were gone. Their little used, rarely occupied apartment was cold and silent, bereft of life and missing too many vital items. Even Bones’ clothes were gone.

There was no note, no word. Nothing. Bones had finally had enough and left him.

Jim stumbled to the sofa and dropped onto it, head hanging in sorrow and defeat. He had come back for Bones, but was too late.

~~~*~~~

A sharp ringing sent Jim’s head to thrumming. Moaning, he reached for the communicator to switch it off. It began to trill in his hand.

“Dammit! Fine.” He flipped his comm open. “Kirk here,” he growled.

“Jim? You sound terrible – serves you right.”

Jim dropped his head back to the sofa, groaning as the room spun. “Uhura, leave me alone…”

“Why are you still there?” He could almost hear her rolling her eyes at him.

“Just let me die in peace.”

“Get off your ass and go after him. I didn’t send Spock to you for a boys’ poker night. You were supposed to figure out what’s important, you idiot.”

“What’s important?”

“Leonard’s in Georgia. Go find him and fix your screw-up.” Jim could hear her annoyance and agitation even through the haze of his pounding head.

“Riiiight. Like he wants to see me. He cleared out. I’m the last person he wants to see.”

“Jim! If you do not get up this instant, I am coming over there myself. And you will not like what happens when I arrive.”

Jim sat up too quickly and rolled off the sofa. He bit back the nausea as he flailed in the air. “No! I’m up. Got it. Georgia.” He finally slowed and stopped. “Where in Georgia?”

~~~*~~~

Jim took a deep breath as he walked up to the old farmhouse. The outside was freshly painted, looked in better repair than it had in years. Bones had been busy over the past month.

It felt awkward, having to knock, but he had no idea the reception he’d receive, if he’d be welcome. He rapped on the wood frame of the screen door and waited, biting his lip and tapping his fingers on the siding.

By the time he heard the door open, his skin was crawling from anxiety.

“Jim?” Bones voice was soft, confused.

“Can I come in?” He bit his cheek and swallowed, his eyes drinking in Bones’ face. He wore a battered t-shirt and faded jeans, but even unshaven he looked relaxed and fit; his face tanned and his eyes bright and clear, no sign of mourning. Jim wondered if Bones had finally realized that he was better off without him.

After an instant’s hesitation, Bones opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Jim entrance. “Sure…”

Jim followed him in, quickly looked around and headed to the parlor which was the only room without boxes and slip-covered furniture. “We need to talk, Bones,” he began. He wasn’t going to waste anymore time.

Bones trailed after Jim, standing awkwardly in the doorway as he sat down. “Thought we’d said all that needed to be said.”

Even with unsmiling eyes, he was the most fucking gorgeous man Jim had ever seen. How had he walked away from that?

“Not everything.” He patted the sofa next to him. “Please, Bones? Sit?”

Bones shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. “I’ll stay here, thanks.”

Jim sighed, but settled back. “I’m not leaving. Not without you. I was wrong and even worse, I was stupid about the whole thing.”

“Yeah? Since when is that unusual? And who says I’m going anywhere?”

Bones was not giving him anything. He knew he deserved that. And more. “You’re coming home with me. And once we’re there, you’re going to teach me, show me how to be a desk jockey and teacher.” He swallowed and met Bones’ eyes, his casual posture belied by the tension radiating from him. “Please, Bones? I can’t do this without you. I know I fucked up and I’ll do whatever you want… just come home,” he pleaded.

“Jim…” Bones shook his head. “I-I can’t.”

And for the first time Jim could read the hurt, the fear, the simmering anger in Bones’ eyes. He wasn’t sure how’d he missed it before. Just proved Uhura’s point – he had been a self-absorbed prick.

Jim stood up and prowled close to Bones, but didn’t touch him. Instead he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and held it out on his flattened palm. “I’m sorry. I never expected to do it without you… to have to even try. I need you there with me.”

Bones’ hand lifted, but then dropped to his side. “Jim. I…” He took a deep breath and slumped against the doorframe. “I’m tired. Tired of never knowing if you’ll come back, if that’ll be the day I lose you. I’m not young anymore, not as fast as I was. I can’t do it. So, if that’s what you’re askin’, just put that box back in your pocket and march right on out of here.”

Jim lifted Bones’ hand, pressed the box into it, wrapping his fingers around it. He hated the gashes in Bones’ soul that were fully visible in his eyes. Put there by him. “I recommended they give Enterprise to Willard Decker, and I accepted the academic position. Signed and sealed. No more space. I’m all yours, Bones. If you’ll still have me.”

He knew he couldn’t hide it from Bones, knew Bones could see the truth in his eyes. He never did understand why Bones had spent twenty years in space at his side, even though Bones hated it. For that devotion, the least that Jim could do was stop playing the space cowboy and settle down.

He felt that itching again, the familiar feeling of ants crawling along his spine as he waited, never so unsure with Bones before. “Bones?” he asked, his voice small.

“You mean it this time, Jim? Not going to be enticed to go back out there?” Bones’ eyes were dark, open pools of hurt and hope.

“I mean it, Bones. There’s no better adventure than being with you.” He stepped close and tipped his head to brush his lips against Bones’. “Figure it’s about time I make an honest man of you in the process.”

McCoy shuddered, but closed his eyes and reached for Jim, pulling him close as he fell into Jim’s arms and the kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were shining and he smiled. “Too late to make one of you, isn’t it, darlin’?”

“Oh, yeah, Bones, you know it is, but let me show you what this dishonest man can do for his fiancé.”

Bones smiled at that before his head hit the doorframe as Jim slid down his body and proceeded to show him just how much he had been missed.

The End


End file.
